Having fun with Jacob at the Beach
by KatieBell243
Summary: Jacob saves Bella when she dives off the cliff, but they cannot keep their feelings from eachother much longer.


Jacob POV

I heard Bella scream and I felt a lurch of fear. I knew she had jumpeded off the cliff because I remembered her talking about it ages ago. I ran as fast as I could toward the beach. I couldn't phase lest someone seeing me.

When I got to the beach I looked toward the cliff but I didn't see the brunette that I loved to see. I quikly ran to the water and swam toward the base of the cliff.

I dove underwater and saw her sinking slowly to the depths of the sea...

I swam frantically and took her arm and pulled ourselves to the surface.

I swam her back to the beach and lay her down on the sand. She was unconcious and her body lay limp on the ground.

I couldn't help but think how amazing she looked in wet jeans and a now wet tight shirt.

I shook those thoughts away and bent down to do CPR.

I put my hands on her chest and pumped her heart while performing mouth to mouth.

She coughed.

"Bella?!" I yelped with happiness.

"Jacob?" she muttered weakly opening her eyes a bit.

"Bella I was so worried!" I said and picked her up into a hug. I felt her nipples touch my chest but I didn't think about that now.

"Thanks Jake," she murmered and hugged me close.

"Jake" she giggled. "What's that poking me?"

I looked down quickly to see my boner poking her stomach. "Oh sorry Bella! I didn't mean to! It's just you look kinda of.." I began awkwardly.

She smiled kindly.

"What is it Jake?" she smirked. "Do I look good right now?"

Her tank top clung to her wet body and I could see the outline of her bra.

"y-yes" I said nervously looking away again.

"look at me Jacob" she whispered.

I looked into those brown eyes and she said, "Edward didn't save whatever's left of my life right now, you did,"

"Bella?" I whispered.

"What?" she replied in a whisper.

"I love you,"

Bella POV

I looked into his eyes when he told me he loved me and I saw nothing but care and truth in them. I didn't know what to think. I still loved Edward, but I couldn't lie to myself, I loved Jacob too. And I couldn't keep hurting him by pushing him away.

"Jacob, I won't deny I love you too, but you need to know that I'm a broken girl, and you deserve much better than me" I said sadly.

Suddenly Jacob pulled me on his lap facing him. He looked me in the eyes and told me;

"Well let me make you feel like a whole girl again" he said smiling and then kissed me on the lips.

I couldn't stop it. I kissed back with force. I let his tounge enter my mouth, and I moaned softly into his mouth.

I felt his raging boner under my butt and I gave him a naughty smile before grinding my butt down on it.

He groaned and kissed me harder.

Somewhere inside me I felt guilty about betraying Edward, but naughty Bella reminded me that Edward left me, I didn't leave him. He broke his promises first. He said he would stay for me, and he didn't.

I felt Jacob sucking on my nipple through the wet tank top, and all thoughts went out of my mind as I moaned with pleasure.

I ran my hands on his bare chest while our crotches rubbed against eachother forcefully. Edward had never been like this with me. He was always too careful. Well I didn't want to be careful anymore. I wanted to let the sexy Bella free. I leaned back and took off my tank top, exposing a white bra.

Jacob groaned at the sight and thrust his boner up against my mound.

I groaned with pleasure at the contact and positively squealed when Jacob licked my nipples through the thin wet material of the bra.

"Jacob" I breathed. "I'm getting close.."

"Ughh" he moaned moving his hips with mine. "Me too Bells.."

"Cum with me Jacob.." I said in a purring voice. "Cum now.." I reached behined and touched his balls with my palm.

"Bella!" he moaned loudly before exploding in his shorts.

"Yes Jacob! Ye-ugggh" Jacob had put a hand down my jeans and took me to heaven with those fingers.

As we both rode out our orgasms, I heard footsteps coming closer.

We broke apart quickly and I put my tank top back on.

We barely had time to say anything before Sam turned up, and told us HArry was in the hospital.


End file.
